


You Suck at Video Games

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lust Potion/Spell, Multi, PWP, Sandwich, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, don't expect this to make any amount of sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance isn't very good at video games. He swears it's the bizarre cognitive effects the Altean soda he's drinking has on him...





	You Suck at Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is an upload of an old prompt I took, the first one actually. I didn't realize I had a copy saved, but here it is!

“Oh, Come on! You _definitely_ were cheating that time!” 

 

“I’m just more skilled than you. Why are you such a sore loser?”

 

Lance sulkily put down his controller and reached for a soda. Pidge reclined back onto the pile of pillows and blankets that made up their makeshift gaming station, looking somewhat bemused at his unhappiness.

 

Lance huffed into his straw, blowing bubbles into the beverage. Altean carbonated beverages were about as sweet as the sodas he’d had on Earth, but more herbal, and kind of sedating, rather than stimulating like a cola.

 

“I bet it’s this drink that’s messing with my hand-eye coordination,” Lance grumbled. “That’s why you’re beating me even though I’m normally great at this game.”

 

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Matt interrupted, leaning over his sister to grab another bottle for himself, “I’ve been drinking it too and I still have a higher score than you.”

 

“Is it really that hard for you to admit that you suck?” Pidge exchanged a grin with her brother. Lance narrowed his eyes. Dealing with one Holt was enough for him, but now two?

 

“I’m just getting tired.” Lance stretched his arms with slight exaggeration into the air. “Must be from all the training I’ve been doing.”

 

Pidge smirked. “That’s your third excuse yet. And we both know you never train unless Shiro forces you to.” She reached for a soda lazily before leaning back, stretching her legs out towards the screen.

 

Matt leaned onto his sister’s side, grabbing one of the crispy puffs from the bag that sat in her lap. “You need to learn to cope with failure, you know.”

 

Something about Matt was seriously pissing Lance off. He couldn’t decide if it was the way that he managed to flirt with Allura in a way she actually liked, the fact he’d beaten him in a sparring match two days ago, or possibly just the fact that ever since he’d come back with Pidge she spent almost all her time with him.

 

Was he getting jealous? It’s not like he was that close to Pidge. Yeah, they liked the same games, and could fuck around with Keith whenever he showed up, and complain about what it was like back at the Garrison and how they missed their families…

 

But she had a way of cutting through his carefully constructed veneer of confidence in a way other girls just didn’t. Somehow when she insulted him or told him off for a shitty joke it didn’t bounce off him like when anyone else did. He wondered how he’d managed to let her get to him like that- she was definitely using some kind of technology she made to grate at his self-esteem. Yeah, that’s definitely something she’d do. He just wanted her to like him was that so much to ask?

 

Shit.

 

Okay, so maybe he was that close to Pidge. Maybe he wanted to figure out a way to get through to her and come up with a pick-up line or witty joke that actually amused her. Maybe he wanted her to like him as much as he was realizing he liked her.

 

_ Okay, shut up. I’m not gonna think about it anymore, because it would be way too weird to get all romantic on Pidge, when she’s my friend and my teammate and so totally not my type- _

 

Which brought him back to the problem at hand. Why was he so jealous of her brother? 

 

Matt had since pulled Pidge into his lap and was idly running his hand through her hair. She’d taken his other hand into hers- man, her hands were really small compared to his, it was kind of adorable- and interlacing her fingers with his. Neither seemed to be paying any more attention to the video game, nor to Lance’s silent train of thought with a soda straw in his mouth.

 

Lance coughed. The siblings flinched, pulling themselves apart as if caught in the middle of a crime.

 

“We should finish the game up,” Matt said quickly, grasping for the controller on the ground.

 

“Uh huh.” Lance couldn’t help but feel a sense of envy after seeing Pidge and Matt so comfortable together, not unlike when he’d first made advances towards Allura. But this was totally different, since they were siblings. Right?

 

Pidge’s cheeks looked kind of pink. But it wasn’t that warm in the room- was she blushing? Lance had never seen her look like that before. It made him feel kind of funny to see her flustered, with her hair all messy. A sense of warmth was spreading through his body, and his legs began to feel very heavy.

 

Pidge cleared her throat before speaking. “We can play another round, but you guys know I’ll just win again.” She leaned forward to switch off the screen, her shirt pulling upwards to reveal her lower back. Somehow seeing that small patch of skin was enough to make a lump grow in Lance’s throat.

 

A sudden sense of energy travelled down his spine. It felt like low-voltage electricity, spreading down his back and up his legs-

 

Oh shit. Shitshitshitshit. Lance looked down and quickly reached for a pillow to cover his crotch with. What the hell was in those drinks? Why didn’t Coran warn them? Was this another of those “Differences in Altean and Human metabolism” things, and why did he have to discover it now?

 

A cautious glance to the side suggested that Matt had just noticed the same effect from the bottle he’d finished. That explained a lot.

 

Pidge exhaled cautiously before turning around, sitting on her knees, anxiously playing with her hair. “Does anyone else feel like these drinks are gonna keep them up tonight?”

 

Matt nodded. “Uh, Katie…” They shared a brief glance that seemed as if he was informing her of his… condition.

 

It sounded strange to hear Pidge’s real name. Still, Lance liked the sound of it. She fidgeted nervously before responding carefully.

 

“Yeah, I know. Just because I’m not as obvious about it, doesn’t mean I don’t feel it too.”

 

“You mean-“

“Okay.” Pidge interrupted her brother. “Before we do anything else, we should clear this up for Lance.”

 

She turned towards Lance, pulling away the pillow covering his lap. “Since you’re pretty oblivious, you probably haven’t noticed yet. Me and Matt are… pretty close.”

 

Lance’s heart began to beat rapidly as Pidge leaned towards him, almost trapping him against the barrage of pillows behind. “Uh, yeah?”

 

“As in… beyond siblings, close.” Pidge rubbed her temples, as if lost for words. That was new for her. “The best way to explain it is that our relationship is open to a lot of things you probably aren’t used to. Considering our circumstances, this kind of involves you know.”

 

Lance swallowed. “So you guys, like…”

 

“Yes, Lance. We fuck.” Pidge pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

 

Jesus. Any other time, Lance might have had a more adverse reaction. Yeah, he’d fooled around with his cousins before, but Pidge and Matt were something else entirely. Still, they both were really into it, so he couldn’t judge… it was probably the horniness-inducing soda speaking, but the whole idea was kind of turning him on.

 

“Uh. Okay. So… Are we, like, the three of us-“

 

“I’m down,” Matt said, breaking his silence. “I’m pretty good with guys, too. And right now, I’m feeling pretty open-minded.”

 

“Let’s try it.”

 

Lance never would have guessed that Pidge could talk so frankly about sex. She looked so innocent, but at the same time he’d always suspected that she could dominate him if she wanted to. 

 

Clothes began to rapidly pile on the floor. Snacks and video game controllers were hastily pushed aside as the trio began to undress one another. Lance felt a pang of emasculation when he saw Matt’s cock was sizeably larger than his, and worse yet, it was turning him on even more to look at.

 

Matt did the honours of removing his sister’s bra, revealing her small but perfectly plump-looking breasts.

 

“Katie won the game.” He said slowly, focusing on Lance. “So I think it’s fair that she gets to lead this thing.”

 

Pidge smiled as her brother ran his hands down the sides of her barely-curved body. “That sounds about right.”

 

Watching them was torture, but despite seeming like it should be wrong Lance couldn’t look away. He could feel himself getting harder, his body aching to join them. “Uh. Okay.”

 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do,” Pidge announced, pulling lance towards her and holding his face in her hands. “Lance, you talk a lot, but tell me this: do you think you can handle taking my brother’s cock?”

“I…” Lance’s brain refused to process the sentence besides the parts that said “Take…” and “…Cock”. The lust was growing stronger and more desperate in his brain, and he nodded furiously. 

 

“Alright.” Pidge pulled Lance downwards, her hands gripping his hair. “Lance, I want you to eat me out. Matt, you brought lube, right?”

 

Lance didn’t hear the response- hopefully it was a yes. He furiously kissed Pidge’s (No, Katie’s- She was definitely Katie right now, in this moment) breasts, desperate for the slightly salty taste of her skin, the sounds of her soft moans that she was barely trying to suppress.

 

He worked his way down towards her panties, which were surprisingly feminine- white with a daisy lace trim- pulling them down to reveal that she was already soaking wet from the arousal of the drink and being undressed.

 

Lance could feel Matt’s hands running down his bare sides. His skin tingled- how the hell did it feel so good? He’d never really experienced any attraction to guys, maybe a chaste hero crush, but nothing like this.

 

“Do you feel ready?” He asked, moving his hand from the inside of Lance’s thigh to the base of his cock.

 

“NhhMhmmm.” Lance could barely come up with a coherent sentence in his state, probably due to the fact that he’d had the largest amount of the apparent aphrodisiac of the three of them and was taking on the effects the hardest.

 

A cool wetness began to penetrate him, just slightly- that must be the lube. The tip of what Lance presumed was Matt’s cock penetrated him easily.

 

The small amount of sense that still remained in the back of Lance’s brain warned him that anal was probably going to be painful, especially if it was his first time- however, as Matt began to push deeper, Lance didn’t feel anything but pleasure. It was probably some painkiller side-effect of the drink, or the lust was just overriding whatever pain he was supposed to feel. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning as it penetrated him fully, his hips instinctually moving closer to Matt.

 

“You like it?” He said hoarsely, obviously overtaken with the urgent desire himself. “I’m gonna start moving now.”

 

Lance didn’t bother to be ashamed as the mounting pleasure of the cock thrusting inside of him sent vibrations throughout his body, occasionally hitting a spot deep within him that seemed to bring him right to the edge of orgasm before pulling him back. He wasn’t sure how much of this he could take before it would drive him insane.

 

“Don’t forget about me,” Katie whispered, running her hand through his hair. Lance sturdied himself on her thighs, moving his mouth downwards to her labia, barely coated with soft red hair and invitingly pink and wet. Katie leaned backwards, wrapping her legs around his head and forcefully pulling him in, her demandingness only heightening the experience. 

 

As the pleasure of Matt thrusting into him from behind and tantalizingly rubbing his cock with a spare hand filled Lance, he channeled it into using his tongue to explore the warm, arousing, amazing space between Katie’s legs, which he’d barely realized until half an hour ago he’d wanted so badly. He licked up and down, briefly penetrating her with his tongue before moving upwards to suck on her clit. Her vocalizations went from deep moans to high squeaks when he applied the most pressure in just the right spot, her legs jerking and jostling Lance’s upper body around.

 

Christ, he was a piece of sex furniture for some good old-fashioned Holt lovemaking. And he loved it. If his common sense was anything more than an inaudible whisper he might have felt some indignity, or a little confusion about his sexual orientation at the very least. But all he felt was the onset of the longest, most intense orgasm of his life, tensing his body and shaking him to the core, followed by the warmth of cum filling him from behind as Matt finished moments after him.

 

The moans that Lance released as he worked on Katie must have sent the vibrations echoing through his body into her, since her moans became more and more intense as she began to call out his name (Lance hoped he’d remember that sound for the rest of his life) and she gripped his hair so violently the pain almost shocked him. Finally she cried out as her back arched and the orgasm shook through her.

 

The trio separated slowly, still exhausted and breathing heavily, collapsing into a heap lying on top of one another. The intense sexual cravings were sated and replaced with a warm, emotional sense of contentment, with Lance in between the two siblings in a comfortable heap.

 

“That was… fun…” Matt grinned at Lance. Somehow, Lance didn’t feel even slightly awkward.

 

“Yeah, I guess it was pretty good. Now I get why Kat-Pidge talks about you all the time.”

 

Katie- Wait, she seemed like Pidge again- rolled closer towards Lance, extending her arm over him to touch Matt. “We should do this again. Even without the soda.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Lance stared contentedly up at the ceiling. He sensed that in the morning they’d have to find a way to shower, dress, go to the common room and come up with a plausible explanations for all the noises that their friends had been hearing for the past hour. But for now, he was happy.

 

Maybe he could accept being shitty at video games after all.


End file.
